LET IT GO
by KeyKeiko
Summary: Luka hati perlu disembuhkan. Tolong tunjukkan caranya. For #16InoFicChallenge2016


Cinnamons Tea, present

.

.

 **LET IT GO**

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto.

Warning :Mengandung unsur Typo, AU, OOC,GAJE, ABSURD.

Pairing : Sebaiknya saya bikin yang non mainstrem, hahhahahah dan tentu saja itu adalah Yamanaka Ino , Inuzuka Kiba & Uzumaki Naruto.

Genre : Hurt comfort & Romance

Summary :Luka hati perlu disembuhkan. Tolong tunjukkan caranya. For **#16InoFicChallenge2016**

 **.**

 **.**

Semburat jingga, menyinari langit di sekitar pantai di daerah Okinawa. Perlahan mentari senja ciptaan yang Maha Kuasa itu tenggelam bersamaan gelapnya langit. Perlahan langit mulai gelap, seorang gadis yang sejak tadi duduk di pinggiran pasir pantai itu beranjak dari tempatnya menatap _sunset_ hari ini. Wanita itu lantas merapikan roknya selututnya dan membersihkannya dari pasir pantai yang menempel di permukaan rok.

Yamanaka Ino, nama wanita itu. Ia tinggal di sekitar villa yang tak jauh dari pantai di daerah Okinawa. Wanita itu setiap sore rutin mengunjungi pantai tersebut sambil menunggu suaminya pulang dari kantor. Pantai membuatnya melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Itulah alasannya mengapa Ino betah berlama-lama di pantai.

Byurrrr

Suara desiran ombak masih tampak terdengar di balik pendengaran Ino. Beberapa meter ia berjalan meninggalkan pantai tersebut, Ino malah kembali mendekat ke arah pantai. Ia melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan bediri di depan pantai. Ino lantas meletakkan tangannya ke arah leher, dari sana ia lantas melepas kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bunga matahari. Ino tampak memperhatikan kalung tersebut. Ia menggenggam kalung tersebut dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melempar jauh kalung tersebut ke pantai.

"Selamat tinggal Kiba. Aku akan melupakanmu," teriak Ino lantang.

 **Flash back**

Hari ini, tepat dua tahun Ino dan Kiba menjalin hubungan pacaran. Keduanya kini sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran berbintang di sebuah hotel terkenal di Tokyo. Ino dan Kiba tampak serasi. Namun siapa sangka, malam ini akan menjadi sangat berbeda untuk Ino juga Kiba.

Makan malam berlangsung tenang. Keduanya masih menikmati sajian yang menggugah selera di resoran tersebut. Baik Ino dan Kiba, keduanya memilih diam saat mereka makan. Setengah jam kemudian, keduanya selesai menghabiskan makanan yang di pesan.

Kiba, pria yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Ino lantas menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Melihat perlakuan romantis dari Kiba, Ino pun merona. Sekilas, Ino tak melihat mencurigakan dari sikap Kiba sampai akhirnya sang kekasih mengatakan hal yang membuat hatinya hancur.

"Sebaiknya hubungan kita sampai di sini saja Ino," ucap Kiba tenang.

Deg

Seketika Ino terdiam. Ia menatap intens kekasihnya itu. "A-apa maksudmu, Kiba-kun? Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu," ucap Ino santai.

"Aku serius dengan ucapanku, Ino. Ku mohon jangan mempersulitku."

Ino sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang di ungkapkan Kiba. Ada perasaan mengganjal setelah Kiba mengucapkan permohonannya. "Aku mempersulitmu? Dalam hal apa? Coba jelaskan padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa padamu." Kiba mengelak. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada Ino, namun ia terpaksa mengatakan hal seperti ini. Jujur saja, ini adalah pilihan sulit. Tetap bersama Ino atau bersama Tenten, kekasih pertamanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin penjelasan darimu, Kiba-kun," tegas Ino pada Kiba.

Kiba lantas berdiri mendekat ke arah Ino. "Besok aku akan menikah dengan Tenten. Maaf selama ini aku membohongimu."

Plak

Ino menampar keras pipi mulus pria pencinta anjing itu. Gadis itu mengupat pada pria yang dua tahun telah di pacarinya. "Bre* #$ kau!" umpat Ino marah.

"Jadi selama ini kau hanya menjadikanku bahan perbandingan gitu? Apa maumu ha? Kau tahu, kau mempermainkan perasaanku."

Kiba terdiam. Gadis ini menebak seluruh pikirannya saat ini. Kiba ingin membela diri, namun bibirnya seloah tak bisa berucap apapun ketika melihat betapa terpukulnya gadis yang selam ini ikut andil mengisi celah hatinya.

"Maaf, selama ini aku masih bimbang terhadap perasaanku padamu juga Tenten, Ino."

"Lalu apa artinya diriku selama ini, Kiba-kun? Selingkuhan kah, hah!"

Kiba tak lagi menjawab. Ia memilih bungkam dan tak berani menatap wajah ayu milik Ino. Begitupun Ino, ia tampak terisak mengetahui Kiba mempermainkan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, jika ini permintaanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya," ucap Ino marah.

"Ino, maafkan ak-

"Tak perlu meminta maaf. Selamat tinggal Kiba," potong Ino. Gadis itu lantas meninggalkan mantan kekasihnya sendirian di restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah putusnya hubungan Ino dan Kiba, media masa memberitakan kabar pernikahan Tenten dan Kiba yang di gelar secara mewah. Tentu saja Ino yang mendengar berita itu menangis berjam-jam di kamarnya. Gadis itu terpukul. Pria yang tulus ia cintai tega meninggalkannya demi model cantik itu. Hingga saat ini Ino masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Ino, kau di dalam?" tanya seseorang dari luar kamar Ino.

"Masuk saja Naruto. Pintunya tidak di kunci."

Krieeettt

Seorang pemuda tampak membawa bungkusan plastik di tangannya. Pemuda itu tampak prihatin pada keadaan sahabatnya. Uzumaki Naruto meletakkan plastik yang penuh makanan di atas meja di kamar Ino. Pria itu lantas mendekati sahabatnya yang meringkuk di balik selimut tebal.

"Kau masih bersedih gara-gara di Kiba?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn, sepertinya begitu."

Naruto terkekeh. Pemuda itu kemudian mengusap pucuk kepala Ino dengan lembut. "Percayalah, kau akan mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik darinya."

Ino lantas bangkit dari tidurnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu kemudian menatap sayu wajah tampan sahabatnya. "Aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, Naruto."

"Mau aku tunjukkan cara melupakannya?" tawar Naruto.

"Kheh, kau berani mengajariku? Kau sendiri saja tak pernah terlihat memiliki kekasih," celetuk Ino jujur.

"Kau meragukanku, Ino."

"Oh, yeah. Tentu saja aku ragu. Selama ini kau kan tak pernah pacaran, Naruto." Merasa di remehkan, Naruto mendekat ke arah Ino. Tatapan Naruto berubah tajam membuat Ino sedikit bergidik ngeri. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengecup bibir tipis Ino. Ino begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Gadis itu ingin berontak, namun entah mengapa bibir Naruto seperti candu baginya. Ia tak ingin melepas bibir Naruto.

' _Sial, ciuman ini berbeda dengan ciuman yang selalu Kiba berikan padaku. Ciuman ini terasa nikmat. Belajar dari mana sih, si baka Naruto?'_ batin Ino.

Ino terbuai dengan kenikmataan sesaat yang di berikan Naruto. Kurang dari dua menit Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Ino, akhirnya Naruto melepas ciuman singkat itu. Baik Ino maupun Naruto lantas memalingkan muka. Keduanya tak menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Sialan si Kiba, istrinya jauh lebih cantik dan kaya dari pada aku," ucap Ino mengalihkan rasa gugupnya setelah berciuman.

"Kheh, Kiba saja yang bodoh. Untung saja kau sudah putus darinya."

"Maksudmu apa, Naruto."

"Kalau kau menikah dengannya, anakmu pasti mirip peliharaannya," celetuk Naruto di sertai tawa nyaring dari Ino.

"Ah, kau benar Naruto. Untung saja aku putus dengannya. Kalau aku masih jadian dengannya, aku tidak mungkin mendapatkan ciuman darimu."

Seolah lupa aa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Ino, Naruto pun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ups. Maafkan soal yang tadi, Ino," ucap Naruto menyesal.

"Tak apa."

Keduanya terdiam. Suasana ini agak sedikit membuat mereka merasa canggung. Ino lantas berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong plastik itu. "Kau beli makanan sebanyak ini untuk apa Naruto?" tanya Ino mencairkan suasana.

"Untuk menghiburmu pasca putus dari si bodoh itu," ucap Naruto senormal mungkin.

"Coklat sebanyak ini?" tanya Ino heran.

"Um, tenang saja, coklat-coklat ini rendah gula, jadi aman buat kau yang diet," ucap Naruto enteng.

Ino tertegun. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. "Ow, so sweet. Kau perhatian sekali padaku, Naruto."

"Sudah seharusnya kan, Ino. Jadi, apa kau akan melupakan si bodoh itu, Ino?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Ino terdiam. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya ia mencoba melupakan mantan kekasihnya dan memberikan kesempatan pada Naruto. "Kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, Naruto."

 **End of flash back**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino yang sesaat teringat akan masa lalunya tersenyum lembut. Tak bisa di pungkiri, setelah beberapa bulan putus dari Kiba ia masih terkadang memikirkan pria yang telah menjadi suami dari wanita lain. Ino sadar jika ia harus melepaskan Kiba. Dan dia juga harus mengerti bahwa ia saat ini adalah istri dari lelaki yang mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Ino-chan. Ayo pulang," panggil Naruto pada Istrinya yang telah ia nikahi seminggu lalu.

Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari jauh, suaminya tampak gagah dengan setelan jas yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pria itu berlari mendekat kearahnya. "Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto-kun," ucap Ino lembut.

Masih berusaha mengatur nafas, Naruto lantas menggandeng tangan istrinya dengan lembut. "Ayo masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita harus segera sampai kerumah. Ibuku membuatkan kita makan malam yang banyak hari ini," ucapnya lembut.

"Wah, sepertinya itu sangat menggiurkan."

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita segera pulang."

"Um."

' _Naruto, terima kasih telah memilihku. Mulai saat ini aku akan melupakan Kiba dan hidup bahagia bersamamu. Aku janji,'_ batin Ino lega.

.

.

.

 **The end**

Apaaaaaa iniiiiiii... oemji, melenceng dari ide awal. Fic ini terinspirasi dari status salah satu teman di fb **Hime Butut** , terimakasih idenya. Tapi well, akika udah menyelesaikan Challenge ini.,, thanks to **Miisakura udah** ngasih ide buat pairing ini **.**. Aku jadi bisa membuat fic pairing ini... Jika ada salah kata ataupun kalimat yang menyinggung dalam fic ini, Tea meminta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya.

Thanks sudah membaca fic gaje ini..


End file.
